DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Northwest Community Clinical Oncology Program has been in existence sine 1983, and is now applying for competitive renewal. The Northwest CCOP consists of 42 participating physicians, including medical and radiation oncologists, and 11 hospital facilities located in Southwestern Washington and Norther Oregon. The Northwest CCOP utilizes five research bases, to include the Southwest Oncology Group, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, University of Rochester Cancer Center, the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. The objective of the Northwest CCOP is to provide community physicians the opportunity of continued participation in a wide variety of clinical trials sponsored by these research bases, to include not only treatment but cancer prevention and control trials. Through this mechanism, the latest and most up-to-date cancer treatment regimens can be provided to patients. It is anticipated that further increase in accrual to clinical trials will be possible throughout the next five years. The funds obtained through a successful application will be used to support the administration of these activities.